Marrige of Convenience
by MissGis
Summary: Sakura finds herself face to face with a surprising announcement; She's engaged to Naruto Uzumaki! Click to read the trials and tribulations this new couple goes through as they face the reality of their new lives together, wanted or not DISCONTINUED
1. 1 Start

**A/N: This is the start of what should be a long (and complete story) Its told in a style that "mirrors" drabble…XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters presented in this fan fiction…although I do hold some creative license with the OC's.**

"Sakura"

"_Inner Sakura"_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **The Valentines Gift That Keeps On Giving.

**Prompt: **1 Start

**Summary: **Sakura gets a surprise announcement

________________________________________________________________________

17 year old Haruno Sakura tensed eyes narrowing. Her blonde friend gazed unabashedly at the wrapped packages placed between them.

The date was February 14: Valentines Day. It had been three long years of high school drama but the rosette girl knew today was the day! The box of confections that lay before her were from her crush and most sought after boy at Konoha High.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura glanced at Ino then back at the girl looking or an okay to tear into the obnoxious orange wrapping. Inner Sakura gave a shrewd roll of her eyes.

"_After this were really going to need to educate Sasuke-kun in his wrapping paper selections; the orange is hideous."_

Outer Sakura merely shrugged her annoying persona off. She accepted Sasuke for who her was…terrible taste included.

Ino gave a slow nod, signaling the start of the rest of her fluff filled life. The two girls went after the boxes with skill and determination; they had done this before. Sakura quickly removed the small box of chocolates fingering the white card instead.

Ino however already done gave a mournful sigh.

"It's all up to you forehead girl, my last box was from Chouji."

Sakura consoled her friend with a few small pats hoping to hide her relief.

"Well at least it's not like last year he actually left some chocolate in the box this time."

An un-amused snort was her only answer before the impatient blonde once again gestured to the card she had yet to read.

"Come on read it and weep there's no way that ugly thing is from Sasuke."

Sakura gave a small frown Ino was just jealous, it was no secret that her beautiful blonde friend had been pining after the raven-headed Uchiha all year…that and a couple of other unattainable students.

With a small clear of her throat she began to read the card, shooting smug glances at her friend every so often, she knew it was from Sasuke it just had to be.

**Dear Sakura-chan! Please accept these chocolates and maybe an invite to ramen!**

**~Naruto Uzumaki**

Sakura could only stare in muted shock her inner person still wondering in a Sasuke Esq. daydream didn't help matters one bit. Ino however wasn't so sympathetic having taking one look at Sakura's horror stricken face before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Well forehead in going to hit the road; I don't want to be here when you blow a fuse."

Ino jumped off her pink print bed laughing all the way to the door, Sakura on the other hand gave a slow wave at the departure mind still in turmoil. Three years! She had waited three years declining dates and handing out the number to the rejection hotline all for Naruto Uzumaki!

A frustrated yell tore from her lips as she promptly picked up the box and hurled it at the door…Hitting her father directly in the face; all the while demonstrating how much those summer soft ball lesson had paid off.

"All right I'm interested what did these poor defenseless chocolates do to you?"

Sakura huffed crossing the floor to help her father wipe dreads of the seemingly "defenseless" chocolate from his face.

"It's no so much the chocolate themselves as the interfering morons that send them." Her father was quick to respond with a pat on her ruffled hair.

"That's right sweetheart all men are morons, now matter how delicious their chocolates taste." Haruno Kisho stopped to remove the crumpled and now chocolate stained card. "May I inquire to who this particular moron is."

Sakura however just shrugged popping a couple of the slightly smeared chocolates in her mouth, this was immediately followed by spitting them out and promptly moving on to another boxy. Naruto really needed to learn how to cook.

"Naruto Uzumaki" her voice muffled slightly from the chocolate

Her father quickly brightened at the news, even going so far as smoothing out the destroyed card. Sakura sent a glare his way not at all appreciating his extremely chipper disposition.

"Do I even want to know why that is good news?"

Haruno Kisho made a soft tutting noise before coming to stop in front of his irritated daughter.

"Well hearing the name of you new fiancé always puts a spring in my step."

Sakura ignored her fathers rambling she wasn't in the mood for jokes especially ones concerning her and the word fiancé…well unless the name Sasuke was attached.

"Now Sakura this is no time for the cold shoulder; the marriages real."

Clearly un-amused and now unimpressed 17 year old faced her father…Only to be meet with a very real and formal paper entailing all the details of her new "engagement"

Being a modern 21st century woman Sakura did what only other sane person would do if finding themselves engaged to none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

She fainted.


	2. 2 Scars

**A/N: I'd like to say thanks to all those who reviewed! Especially Blade100 who was my very first reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters presented in this fan fiction…although I do hold some creative license with the events that I'm forcing them into!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **Worn Memory

**Prompt: **2 Scars

**Summary: **Naruto thinks back to the very beginning of his crush.

________________________________________________________________________

It had happened one lonely Saturday at dusk when the night time colors had just begun coating an orange-hued sky. Naruto Uzumaki sat legs eschew on the frail wooden swing he had come to call his own. Five year old legs pumping in almost a robotic motion.

The whole thing had been an accident his father said a mere trick of fate; however in-between this maelstrom of tricks and confusion one small five year old boy had made it out, against all odds.

A billboard of his ordeal his plump cheeks still carrying baby fat were now permanently marked with three whisker like scars decorating each side of his face.

He couldn't see them but he could feel them, each one a reminder of the burning lick of the flame. Memories branded with a hot iron into his skin.

His five year old outlook on life was bleak…until she came along.

A single splash of pink to save him from drowning in the shades of gray. Six year old Haruno Sakura came waltzing up smiles in hand ready to meet a new friend and add another mark to her near wonderful day.

"Hi! I'm Sakura." her hand immediately reached for him and succeeded in pulling his smaller one into a handshake despite his flinch "What's your name?"

His voice caught in his throat and by the time his name breached his cracked lips it was a croaked whisper.

"Naruto huh? That's a funny name I've never meet any one called that before."

As for Naruto himself the boy was at a loss, didn't this Sakura person understand couldn't she see his shame?

His tanned hand reached up to ghost over the white bandages coating his cheeks. Sakura's elfin green eyes followed, clearly a lit with innocent curiosity.

"What are those bandages for? Did you get hurt."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was quickly stopped; Sakura had yet to finish speaking.

"I got hurt real bad one time to, want to see?"

The ever boisterous Sakura didn't even wait for a word of reply before lifting her pale pink shirt and showing the muted boy the contours of her back. Naruto stared in amazement there running from mid-back to right hip was a scar that nearly rivaled his own.

Clumsy hands reached out to trace the divide etched into her skin; Sakura obliged stifling her giggles at his soft and tickling ministrations

Then as suddenly as she appeared the girl was gone muttering a quick goodbye before continuing off in what Naruto assumed was her trek home.

Years had past since the incident and the now loud and boisterous Naruto Uzumaki saw Sakura everyday from across the classroom.

Cerulean blue eyes tracing the now hidden scar across the girls back.

His memories of that tragic Saturday now stared and ended with a five year olds smile and the tracing of scars.

The first day that marked the start of his loyal and persistent crush on a girl he had come to know as Sakura Haruno.


	3. 4 Confusing

**A/N: For some who may get confused the number next to the title of the chapter is just the prompt number it doesn't effect the story so if you see the number 32 on chapter 5 or so, don't be worried you missed anything XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this fan fiction**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **Trails and Tribulations

**Prompt: **4 Confusing

**Summary: **Sakura starts the first day of the rest of her life as the new "future" Mrs. Uzumaki!

________________________________________________________________________

When Sakura woke up from a faint induced sleep she immediately decided that all of the nightmarish like events i.e. Her engagement to Naruto were just that…a nightmare. It only after a couple of more reassurances that she went about her day per usual, taking a shower brushing her teeth and applying a natural but must needed layer of make-up. It would be unacceptable for Sasuke-kun to see her with bags in her eyes!

By the time she had made it downstairs and grabbed a fat free muffin the young and now composed 17 year old had successfully banished the whole twilight zone event to the back of her mind.

That is until she found the current object of her disinterest standing in her living room bright orange jacket and all.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

Sakura replied with a small and dazed morning before rubbing her eyes, the still sleep dazed girl going so far as pinch herself a few times…this had to be a dream!

Naruto could only stare on in confusion a frown hinting at his lips clearly wondering where this pinch happy Sakura had come from .

"Ne? Sakura-chan are you okay?"

His concern was evident and earnest to say the least but the overly cheerful tones and sincere quality of his voice did nothing but raise her ire and break her out of the once startled condition.

"What the heck are you doing in my living room Naruto?"

Naruto looked around the moderately sized room and then back at the exasperated female head tilting in a sure sign of confusion.

"Did you want me in another room?" His tanned hand reached up to scratch the back of his head, reminding her for a spilt second that this was probably all a misunderstanding and she should try to control her temper, well she thought about it until Naruto opened his mouth again. "Cause you dad told me to wait in her."

Sakura gave a muted yell before bringing her own hand to sweep through her newly brushed locks. Naruto who had been silently admiring the girl in front of him took a wary step back hand now raised in a placating gesture. Sakura was getting angry and when that happened people ended up receiving black eyes and missing teeth.

"What are you doing in my house in the first place!"

Comprehension dawned as it became clear to the whisker faced boy that Sakura had yet to be told of their new…circumstances.

"Well Sakura-chan our dads got talking and decided that I'm going to be driving you to school from now on" Blue eyes got a faraway look as his mind reeled at the possibilities he now had to get to know his new fiancé better. "Something about strengthening are you know. Bond"

At the news our favorite pink headed student became more then a little spaced out listening a her inners rants and mulling over the completely and total unfairness of the situation…right now however any bonding they were going to be doing was her kicking his dopey ass out of the Haruno household.

"_ALL YEAR! You mean everyone is going to see me getting out of a car escorted by Naruto!" _Inner Sakura face palmed, but not even that helped the dire situation. _"I can hear the rumors now" _

All the while Naruto continued on rambling clearly having seen Sakura in such a stare before…or just used to have one sided conversations.

"I asked you dad but he said you lost your license, something about road rage?"

Sakura now finished with her inner monologue walked past the blabbering boy grabbed her backpack from the leather couch pushed against the wall and promptly walked to the garage door intent on leaving with or mostly without Naruto.

Naruto perked up from his stupor and followed her out he had expected more then a little cajoling would be necessary for Sakura to even think about driving to school with him, as it stood now they were little more then acquaintances.

Curling up in the shotgun seat of Naruto's compact car Sakura stared longingly out the window half listening to Naruto's excited chatter.

Her family would hopefully come to their senses sooner rather then later. They had to, right?


	4. 87 Visitor

**A/N: I don't have anything to say except…Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this fan fiction. **

"_Thoughts"_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **First Impressions

**Prompt: **87 Visitor

**Summary: **Another member is added to the Uzumaki carpool

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura glowered she didn't know what was worse the fact that she was steadily getting used to her trip to school with Naruto or that now a week later the engagement was still on.

The pink haired 17 year old looked to her left; Naruto was being his normal affable self a trait she was slowly but surly becoming accustomed to the boy was so forthright, and never seemed to run out of conversation topics…not that she participated.

Suddenly the car gave a quick jostle as it made a sharp right sending the stunned girl hurtling towards the drivers seat, and right into Naruto's lap.

Flustered and mildly irritated Sakura vacated said premises as fast as she could brushing off Naruto's long winded apology.

" Care to explain why we just turned right when school is in the opposite direction?"

Scanning her new surroundings was easy enough and Sakura quickly recognized their new destination, upper class. A neighborhood filled with business tycoons and 21st century royalty, this was where Sasuke lived.

Inner Sakura was so giddy with excitement that she almost missed Naruto's explanation.

"It's Friday and so every Friday and sometimes Monday I go pick up the teme" Naruto snorted "He's to lazy to drive himself."

Sakura just nodded muttering a quick good for you before returning to her musings.

"_What if we drive past Sasuke-kuns house! Oh Kami! I hope my camera phone works."_

Digging furiously around in her small but stylish bag Sakura was quick to pull out her phone sending a quick SOS text to Ino before locking her zoom on Sasuke's house, it turned out to be a little more difficult then planned Sakura was so good at taking pictures of approaching targets…Wait? Approaching.

Sending a curious glance to Naruto Sakura raised a skeptical eye-brow, giving a confused tilt to her head as her bumbling chauffer pulled into the stone driveway of the Uchiha manor.

"Um Naruto, you do realize that this is the Uchiha manor right?" Sakura gestured loosely at the surroundings hoping Naruto would get the point. "Don't you have to go pick up that friend of yours?

Naruto nodded and began to roll down the window.

"That's what were here for" the playful blonde sent Sakura a platonic wink before finishing his sentence, with his head out the newly rolled down window. "Although is Sasuke-teme doesn't hurry up I'm going to leave him at the Uchiha manor all by his lonesome."

Naruto had to forcibly stifle his snickers as the irritable Uchiha heir mad his way towards the car. Sakura on the other hand was sitting mouth agape in shock. Sasuke! It was Sasuke who was Naruto's mystery visitor!?

"Oi dobe who's the girl?" Sasuke stated throwing his expensive looking bag in the back while shooting Sakura a suspicious narrowing of his eyes.

"This is Sakura-chan!"

Naruto gave Sakura a friend pat on the shoulder before returning his attention to pulling our of the driveway. Sasuke however sent Sakura another calculating look clearly trying to figure out why she was now riding with them, that or she was in his seat.

"Did you finally find someone to be your friend Dobe?"

Sasuke sent a smirk in Naruto's way clearly delighting in his blustering reply.

"Hey I actually have friends unlike you!" A light blush dusted his features "Besides Sakura-chan is my new fian-"

Sakura however had spent the last 5 minutes trying not to drool or look like a total space cadet and had almost missed Naruto's reply. If Sasuke found out she was taken by his best friend and fiancé she would never get a chance with him.

"FRIEND!" the shrill yell was quickly followed by a bout of nervous laughter as the cars occupants all turned in her direction "Were just friends, more like acquaintances really our dads are friends they organized the car pool"

At her rushed explanation Sasuke looked both un-amused and unconvinced while Naruto looked just plain confused.

The rest of the 30 minute ride was spent in companionable silence, until Naruto and Sasuke started bickering of course.

Sakura smiled maybe this whole car pool thing wasn't so bad. Re-facing the window Sakura occupied herself with the blurring scenery and in her excitement she almost missed Naruto's downcast and disappointed look…almost.


	5. 34 Bet

**A/N: Taking a break from the plot to really explain how this whole surprise engagement got started. XD Enjoy and Review. Kushina for those who don't know is Naruto's mom and in this drabble she's currently pregnant with Naruto. **

**P.S- Neither of the dads are alcoholics, they just enjoy a good drink now and then XP Sakura is also a year older then Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this fan fiction. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title:** Drowning in the Bottle

**Prompt: **34 Bet

**Summary: **The back-story on how the NaruSaku engagement came to fruition

________________________________________________________________________

Minato Uzumaki sat at the grime stained bar drink resting in his slack hand. Kushina was having new complications at every turn, money was tight and his job at the firm was anything but helpful. All in all the drink in front of him looked more inviting then anything reality had to offer. A heavy hand settled on his slumped shoulders.

"Bad week huh?"

The low husky tones of the voice behind him identified the mystery speaker immediately, Haruno Kisho friend and confidant.

"You have no idea…Kisho I don't think this whole working father role is right for me, I should be at home with Kushina" and humorless laugh "and free liquor"

Kisho signaled the bar tender before pulling up a stool along side his ragged friend. The two men were regulars to the bar and it wasn't long before they were three glasses in with no sign of going home.

"You need to come up with better excuses, I do believe I heard that one last week." Raising the glass of scotch to his chapped lips Kisho sent Minato a telling glance. "Besides you know as well as I if you quit your job Kushina will kick your ass."

Minato grunted, if his wife was anything lately it was temperamental and that was on her good days. Staring into the drink before him he half wished to drown in the tan liquid and blocked ice. Life was a bitch.

At his side Kisho seemed to be thinking long and hard on something, why Minato didn't even care to speculate.

He was quickly broken out of his musings when the calloused hand of the drunk Haruno descended on his shoulder. Minato winced before shirting his attention, Kisho was no lightweight.

"I have it! The perfect boost to finally get you focused on that god awful job." Kisho cleared his throat and dropped an octave clearly mimicking a more formal and business like tone. "When those pricks finally realize what talent you have and start letting you run things you make sure to give me a call cause I'll give your boy permission to marry my daughter!"

Minato nodded before slurring a drunken reply, promptly passing out on the questionable bar. Kisho just smiled in response little did he know that just a short 16 years later Minato would be holding good on his side of the bargain.


	6. 73 Carelessness

**A/N: A big thanks to all of my reviewers! Sakura will get better…in time. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this fan fiction. **

_Inner Sakura!_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **The loss of Conscious

**Prompt: **73 Carelessness

**Summary: **Sakura is interrogated by her suspicious friends.

________________________________________________________________________

Getting out of Naruto's beaten up car was a routine that had long become redundant. Sakura was quick to walk away from her over affectionate fiancé, ignoring his request to carry her books.

"_There is a thing as to much love."_

She made her way through the front hall quietly avoiding her friends, it had been day's since she had met up with them and knew they were bound to be suspicious. Try as she might however Sakura couldn't find any answers to the questions she knew would be asked.

Like what was she doing riding with Naruto…

The halls of the 5 star school seemed to shrink around her 5'3 frame, once encouraging posters and slogans swallowing her within glitter glued smiles.

Quickly making her way to the designated locker before grabbing her books and scurrying to the courtyard as fast as her 2 inch heels would carry her.

Sadly her best wasn't fast enough as the rosette was quickly cornered by a gang of rowdy friends.

It consisted of the usual suspects, Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten.

"Okay forehead girl spill it this is the third time you've tried to run from us!"

Sakura sent the others a pleading glance effectively ignoring Ino. Ten Ten returned the glance with out shame while Hinata stuttered out something that resembled an apology.

Ino was quick to step in and stop and farther attempts at communication, effectively blocking Sakura from both her escape path and her slightly sympathetic friends.

"Uh Ah your not getting out of this one that easy! Are you mad at us?" the blondes eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or did you have to go meet your new boyfriend?"

Sakura's cheeks immediately turned a rose shade of pink, Ino her ever impulsive self quickly took this as confirmation.

"Seriously! You and Uzumaki?" Ino's eyes popped in a very unattractive fashion and Sakura almost felt like spilling her guts just to save them from the sight.

Ten Ten just snorted in amusement. Poor Hinata on the other hand looked about ready to cry, It was no secret that she had been crushing on the fumbling boy for well. Ever.

The guilt Sakura told herself was completely unreasonable, her engagement to Naruto was fake and soon would come to a conclusion…or she hoped.

"I swear there is nothing going on with me and Naruto Uzumaki!" her hands raised in a placating gesture. "If you hear any thing that says otherwise it's a rumor."

"_A horrible, horrible rumor!"_

Sadly none of her friends looked convinced. Sakura cursed her own carelessness she should have foreseen this! Or at least come up with some kind of back up plan I mean who would believe it…engaged!

Anger at Naruto increased ten fold and even though Sakura knew it wasn't really his fault, she couldn't help but blame him for this whole mess.

"Guys come on you know me! A person like Naruto Uzumaki isn't even on my radar." Sakura clenched her fists biting her lip. "He's not good enough for me."

The shocked look on her friends faces didn't surprise Sakura in the least, she had gone to far and everyone knew it. Taking the words back however would only raise suspicion. Steeling herself Sakura endured their glances before picking up her forgotten books and walking away.

Later when the guilt hit full force Sakura would reason that she didn't have a choice but to say those things, to um save their reputations…

After the repetition of said reason well into that night and the next day Sakura herself finally started to believe it.

______________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW! **


	7. 22 Bad Reputation

**A/N: Since I had more then 1 person ask me about chapter length I figure it would be better to explain why I cant write longer chapters, at least for this fan fiction. **

**~This story is currently being entered in livejounral contests and as such all the chapters have a word length, so even if I would love to write 17 pages I cant…not just yet. **

**~However thank you for all the people who asked, it makes me feel good that you want me to write more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this fan fiction. **

_Naruto's thoughts!_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **A Whispers Worth

**Prompt: **22 Bad Reputation

**Summary: **Naruto resolves to stick with Sakura, no matter what.

________________________________________________________________________

The day had off per usual, Naruto drove Sakura to school tried to coax her into conversation was rebuffed and they parted ways. For the loyal blonde however the scene couldn't have played out any better. There he was finally getting to know the enigma of Sakura Haruno whether she knew it or not.

Sitting there next to her in that grungy car hands poised at 10 and 2 the young man couldn't help but be captivated.

'_She doesn't even know what she's doing to me" _hands tightened on the wheel, knuckles clenching white, control was not something he was entirely fluent in.

For Naruto her presence was so natural, so right. Eyes trained in his quiet observations Naruto picked up subtle movements interpreting the unconscious signals that were just Sakura.

Contrary to popular belief it hadn't escaped his notice exactly how discomforted she was sitting there next to him, silent and pensive that and the harsh declarations she had been saying about him.

Her words both harsh and scathing were just that, words. Meaningless to someone like himself that excelled in actions and often forgoed spoken word in favor of bold declarations. He was loud and forthright and above all emotional. Emotions were invested in everything he did, or at least everything that was worth doing.

Like it or not Naruto Uzumaki already had a goal in mind. It had been resolved from the moment his father had made both a startling and life changing announcement. Bad Reputation or no he would slowly but surly break down her walls, piece by piece and settle himself so firmly in those small cracks and jagged edges that soon she would be the one observing him, fighting control and taking cold showers just to prevent the inevitable.

The engagement that he had been told about so many years ago wouldn't all be for not.

______________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW! **

**~It would really help me out if you had any suggestions or any scenes that you especially wanted to see to write a review and tell me about it. **

**~Critiques no matter how harsh you think they are really help me out, so come on be opinionated, the more outspoken the better. **


	8. 33 Desire

**A/N: This chapter finally leads to the end of Sakura denial which mean I can start writing some actual NaruSaku! Woot! Get ready for buckets full of UST. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this fan fiction. **

_Sakura's Thoughts_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Title: **Desire

**Prompt: **33 Exhaustion

**Summary: **The confrontation that leads to mended bridges.

________________________________________________________________________

'_I cant take this anymore' _

Voices harsh speculative glances were the only one Sakura was receiving these days and the 17 couldn't handle it anymore, storming out of 5th period English was the easy part as the exhausted pinky walked through the halls thinking up apologies arms clutched around her midsection as if she herself would fall apart, tears of frustration etched their tracks into her pale skin mocking her.

'_Don't you dare stand their and have a pity party, we have some explaining to do like how to apologize for the last social rejection of our fiancé.'_

Sakura hissed her eyes darting from wall to wall clearly uncomfortable with the line of conversation even her Sasuke worshipping outer persona had to admit that telling Naruto off in front of everyone had been more then a little harsh.

Every since then they hadn't spent any time together, he avoided her making himself scarce even in the classes they attended together it was as if the enigma of Naruto Uzumaki had never existed and her ingrained denial wasn't enough to stop the guilt that tore through her at the loss of her bubble companion.

It wouldn't surprise her if her once doting fiancé never spoke to hr again, gods knows she wouldn't want have anything to do with herself if she was in his case.

Knees bent Sakura slumped against the dulled red lockers pink locks cascaded around her successfully shielding the girl form the reality created of her own volition. Curling in on herself was easy enough and soon she retreated crawling back into her own mind beneath the safe haven of her own mental walls.

"I suppose I should ask what's wrong huh."

Sakura head whipped up creating a momentary form of whiplash but she was happy to dismiss it, she gave a humorless laugh as her visitors identity became known.

"I'm surprised your talking to me, I'd figured you of all people would be furious."

Naruto slumped right on the ground next to her, his shoulder brushing hers and when he was situated a long sigh left his lips. It was all Sakura could to tear her gaze away from his mouth erected in a slow pout she found her own parting without her knowledge.

Naruto began talking again and Sakura still partially amazed he wanted anything to do with her sat their in awe. She retraced the memory of his appearance letting her mind settle in the finer details. She had smelled him first, clean, fresh, sexy. She realized that she knew him now had for along time his touch, his voice, his scent.

Sakura unable to resist the compulsion any longer brought her hand up to trace the fullness of his bottom lip drawing a strangled gasp from Naruto, heat pooled in her belly at the sight of the appendages opening beneath her fingers.

Naruto was more then a little flustered and it took all his self control not to draw the slightly confused girl into his lap and fuse his lips with hers uncaring of the consequences, either that or her would give up all resistance and take her manicured finger in his mouth right then and there. A soft intake of breath caught in the center of his chest as she leaned over staring at him with a mixture of confusion, apprehension and what almost looked like awe.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably he knew girls had some wild emotions but Sakura defiantly number one of the list of hormonal she hated his guts and was telling him off one minute and the next it looked like they would be making out in the hallway.

The reminder of her harsh words brought on the small narrowing of his eyes the past bringing small doubts to her actions his Sakura-chan couldn't really be so heartless as to play with him, manipulate the attraction he freely expressed only to drive him away?

Grabbing her hand in his strong grasp he held them away from his mouth not missing her small grimace at his grip.

"Don't you dare play with me Sakura Haruno."

The dark velvety timber of his voice echoed his feelings intimate angry and intimidating, Sakura was helpless at the shudder that raced through her veins.

"Why do you still sit by me Naruto?" she had yet answer his question but the soft tone of her voice and the guilt laced there answered all of the question he could hope to ask she was sorry truly sorry for what she had done and her forthright emotions only made her that much more irresistible.

"Do you really need to ask!"

The dam of control breaking Naruto whipped around using the hand still trapped in his grasp to haul the girl into his lap his lips fused to hers, his brain nearly exploded at the contact as heat rushed through his system in a wave that was just as powerful as it was pleasurable.

Sakura had still yet to respond but found her resolve and hesitation quickly weakening under his soft ministrations. There is his arms she felt safe, contented and basked in the feeling hesitantly opening her mouth to him inwardly delighting at the almost animalistic growl her reaction brought forth.

Sitting there in the hallway Sakura vaguely realized in her mind what she was doing, tomorrow she would worry about her actions, face the questions from her friends and the embarrassment of making out with Naruto of all people,

Tomorrow Sakura would go back to being levelheaded but for today she would close her eyes relax and just feel.


End file.
